Unbelievable
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: She was just a friend…a rival for Sasuke’s affection…a really hot rival. No, no, just a rival…so why were they making out again? Karin/Sakura, yuri/ shoujo-ai.


Unbelievable

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Damn straight!**

**A/N: The title was originally intended to be un-**_**fucking-**_**believable, but that wasn't very rated K. **

**Summary: She was just a friend…a rival for Sasuke's affection…a really hot rival. No, no, just a rival…so why were they making out again? Karin/Sakura, yuri/ shoujo-ai. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Well, that was fun," Karin said as she fumbled with her keys, unlocking the door, "Except that it wasn't."

"Whatever," Sakura muttered, "I bought shoes. I'm happy."  
"I would never have gone with you if stupid Suigetsu hadn't blackmailed me with—never mind. I would have never gone with you willingly, let's leave it at that."

"Let's open the freaking door so I can get to the loo," the shorter haired girl complained, "My ass is about to explode, I swear."

"Ew," Karin said, dodging a distracted kick aimed at her. She watched her shopping companion drop the bags and run for the restroom, and flopped onto her sofa, turning on the TV.

Sakura returned a few minutes later, her expression much more agreeable. "Mind if I crash on your couch for a while before heading back to my place?" she asked, "I still can't feel my feet from when we tried on those stilettos."

"Sure," Karin said, moving over, "Oh my god, I remember those. It was like whoever made them hated feet and wanted them to _**die.**_"

"Yeah," the other girl agreed, drawing her knees up.

"Want a Coke or something?" Karin asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Sakura murmured, closing her eyes. The chakra sensing kunoichi reached out instinctively, trying to soothe her aura. Green eyes snapped open and glared reproachfully at her.

"Sorry," Karin backed away, "Force of habit."

"It didn't feel so bad," Sakura admitted when she returned with the cans of Coke, "It felt nice."

"Like a hug," the other girl supplied.

"Yeah."

An amiable silence fell between them, and it stretched on. Oh, it stretched on. Neither female was willing to break it, and the clock ticked away as though reminding them that while they could choose to pause, time would keep moving. Karin kept stealing glances at the pretty young thing next to her. The funny feelings Sakura brought out in her had been established as _**not **_being jealousy and anger several weeks ago, when the fuchsia haired female had walked in the baths to find the bubblegum head completely naked.

_Flashback!  
__**Karin slid into the heated waters with a satisfied groan of relief, the water lapping at her breasts, buoying them. Baths were soooo good. The door slid open, and through the mist approached a new figure, slender and slim, but powerfully built. Karin's eyes watched delicate feet pad quietly over the stone floor, her gaze roving over the hollow ankle, and the curve of a calf, the creamy expanse of a thigh. A gasp escaped her lips, without her volition, as she found the faint swirls of cotton candy-pink below the girl's navel. **_

_**Sakura. **_

_**She should look away. It was impolite, immodest, to stare so blatantly. But her eyes couldn't be deterred, they roamed and romped over the milky skin of the taut stomach, the vague hints of muscle. As the oblivious female slipped into the water, Karin watched her face, those jade eyes fluttering shut as a contented sigh escaped those rose tinted lips. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked—what would they feel like to caress? She tried to keep her eyes on her face, but they invariably slid low, over the swan-like neck, the pretty shoulders, and down to those two pale globes, shimmering with droplets of water, and those plum colored circles. **_

_**Eyes greener than grass looked to her, and she looked back into their warm emerald depths. "Hey," Karin said hoarsely.**_

_**"Hey," Sakura whispered back, blushing. **_

_End Flashback! _

Karin glanced at the girl next to her again. The urge to kiss her was overpowering, and she succumbed.

Sakura started when she felt Karin's lips on hers, pressing forth as though offering up everything they had, the bigger girl straddling her lap as her hands wrapped around the other kunoichi's waist, rubbing her back warmly. The rosette whimpered a bit, aching at the sudden attention, and leaned in, forcing the other female's lips to part, to allow her tongue to thrust into the warm cavern. Karin gave a loud moan and her hands came to Sakura's bra strap, cleverly unsnapping it, and ran to the front and stroked her breasts. The green eyed girl wrenched away, enough to discourage, but not disengage. Karin stopped the kiss to look into her eyes with a tempered impatience.

"Am I going too fast?" she asked.

"No," Sakura said, "Just…unexpected."

"Oh."

Sakura leaned in again, capturing her lips in a softer, more forgiving kiss, less needy and more want, more desire poured into it. Karin's hands slipped under the hem of her shirt and over the slack silk of her bra, thumbing her nipple gently. Sakura gasped, pulling away from the kiss to bury her nose in the crook of Karin's neck.

"It's okay, boo," the darker haired female cooed, kissing her neck, her hands still caressing her breasts, "It's okay. I got you."

"Right," Sakura said a little breathlessly, moving in to kiss her again. Karin's hands ran south, playing with the cuffed waistline of her jeans, fingers probing inquisitively. The other girl jerked away once more.

"That _**is **_a little too fast for me," she admitted.

"Sorry. Kiss and make up?"

Sakura grinned. "Kiss and make up."

This time, it was the rosette's hands that got frisky, diving into Karin's pants, cupping her ass tightly. Karin made a strangled sort of noise, her muscles clenching at the unanticipated contact, her breath coming in short, erratic bursts.

"And…that's…haa…not too fast…?"

"No, 'cause I'm doing it," Sakura smirked, licking the other girl's lips.

The front door clicked, and before both girls could gather their wits enough to know what was happening, Juugo, Suigetsu, and Sasuke stood in their doorway.

"Hot _**damn,**_" the water ninja hissed.

Juugo stared at them, all flustered and sweaty _**and on top of each other **_and squeaked a bit.

"So…" Sasuke said slowly, "I'll take it you won't be too upset when I tell you I'm gay for Naruto?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Okay, I confess. This is a little fantasy of mine, for me and my crush. Except without the whole bath scene or the boys-walking-in or the SasuNaru-ness. –face palms self- I'm really just way too sad, aren't I? **


End file.
